


Playing Games

by DiddyRyFan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: I get chosen from the Whose Line audience to take part in some of the games, and end up enjoying myself more than I thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally wrote for my own private enjoyment, but after discovering fanfic sites thought others might enjoy it too.

I'm at a Whose Line filming, having travelled to the States specifically to see it live. I've been chosen from the audience for Living Scenery. Ryan and Colin are playing a couple who start off the scene preparing for bed. Ryan pretends to have a shower, so I walk up behind him and move my hands to his back, gently wiggling my fingers down his back like water, while making shower type sounds with my mouth. Ryan comments on how nice and relaxing the shower feels, and Colin, playing the wife, says it's his turn in the shower. After a little discussion Ryan gets out of the shower and Colin gets in. Colin decides to face towards the shower instead. I move my hands and wiggle my fingers down his chest.

When Colin gets out of the shower, he says something about a mirror, so I rush over to where he's standing by the steps up to the chairs, climb up a step and start trying to mirror what he does. First he mimes brushing long hair, then he starts making different facial expressions and then he puckers his lips and kisses 'the mirror'. The studio audience goes wild and I go red.

Ryan says, "Look, you've embarrassed your reflection now." Then he walks up behind Colin and the man who was also chosen for this game rushes up behind me to play Ryan's reflection. Ryan lifts his hand and puts it on Colin's shoulder, gently running it down his arm; the man behind me copies the action on me. Ryan then runs his hands in a mock sensual way down Colin's sides, starting in both armpits and finishing by holding his hips. The man behind me copies perfectly. I'm feeling rather glad that arousal is not so obvious on a woman, otherwise I'd be thoroughly embarrassed about now.

Colin then says, "Honey, that feels good," runs his hands up his belly in a sensual way and pretends to rub his imaginary boobs, so I copy his actions perfectly and actually rub my boobs. The audience goes wild again.

Ryan smiles at me and says, "Sweetie, shouldn't we be getting into bed now?" As they turn away, the man and I rush around and lay on the floor next to each other. Ryan and Colin both want my side of the bed, and Ryan says, "Oh come on honey, it's my turn on this side. You got to kiss your reflection!" So Colin walks round to the man's side. They roll us sideways (opposite ways), lay on the floor between us, next to each other and try to pull us on top of them, like covers. I willingly oblige and position myself directly on top of Ryan, facing down, with my head on his chest. I admit to myself that I'm feeling very comfortable and a bit turned on by where I am right now.

At that point they decide an earthquake hits, and accordingly start to shake and move around.

Colin comments, "I think your cover is enjoying this earthquake." And I silently agree to myself that he's right.

Ryan says, "We should shelter under a table in an earthquake. Let's go down to shelter under the kitchen table." So the man and I try to form a table by bending at the waist and linking hands over our heads. Colin and Ryan crawl underneath as best they can, though they are lying down and their legs are sticking way out.

Colin says, "Darling, I think the table is going to collapse!" So the man and I obediently collapse on top of them. I realise, as the audience goes wild again, that my face landed in Ryan's crotch, with our linked hands on Colin's crotch. At that moment the buzzer goes and we all disentangle ourselves.

As we stand up, I look at Ryan and Colin and say, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to land there."

Colin replies, "Don't worry about it."

And Ryan says, "Our pleasure." And gives me a wink. As I take my seat in the audience, I notice that both Colin and Ryan are sitting with their legs crossed and their hands over their crotches.

As the host says, "Well, that's one of the best games of living scenery we've ever had on this show," Colin seems to be purposely avoiding looking at anyone, but Ryan looks at me, smiles and winks. I smile back and feel myself going red again.

Later, they decide to play Moving People.

Greg Proops says, "What about getting that woman back down, the one who did Living Scenery."

The host agrees and I'm beckoned back down. I'm joined by another woman this time. I'm positioned behind Ryan, the other lady behind Colin. The scene is the usual, Colin is playing Ryan's girlfriend etc. I decide not to try getting them into any kiss type positions, because a lot of people seem to try that and Colin and Ryan don't seem to like doing it.

As the scene unfolds, I find myself reaching up to turn Ryan's head a lot, which seems to have the effect of rubbing my chest on his back a lot, (resulting in hardening of my nipples). The other lady decides that they are going to cuddle, and reaches Colin's arms around Ryan. I'm a little too close, though, and Colin's hand sweeps across my chest on its way around. I see the surprised look on Colin's face and feel myself going a little red. I smile at him, then reach Ryan's hands around Colin to return the hug.

The scene continues a little way, until the other lady forgets to move Colin's feet, trying to get him to move forward by only moving his torso. This has the usual effect, and Colin begins to fall. I can see it happening, but can't do anything in time, as Colin crashes into Ryan, who falls backward onto me, and we all end up sprawling on the floor again, leaving the woman as the only one left standing.

The host buzzes the end of the game at that point. Aware that Ryan gets a bad back sometimes, I immediately whisper to him, asking if he's alright. He nods in return and gets up with ease as soon as Colin is off him. However, as I try to stand, I become aware of a pain in my ankle and sit back down again on the floor. Colin and Ryan have now shaken the other lady's hand and she is already making her way back to her seat. Then they spot me on the floor still and ask if I'm OK.

I reply, "I think I twisted my ankle when we fell. I can't put any weight on it."

An on set medic is brought over and feels around my ankle a bit. He announces that it's just a twisted ankle, soft tissue damage only and no broken bones. I get taken backstage and ice is put around my ankle while filming continues. I'm a little disappointed that I'm missing out on the rest of the filming, but not too much as I did get to participate in two games with my favourite actors. After filming has finished, the celebs come backstage to see how I am. I assure them that I'm fine.

Ryan says, "I'm sorry you missed the rest of the show."

I reply, "It's OK, it doesn't matter because I got to take part in two games with you and Colin. You're my favourite two." Then I feel myself going red again as I realise I said that out loud in front of all of them and half the behind the scenes crew. They all chuckle and slowly drift away. A short while later, as the medic is checking my ankle again, Colin and Ryan reappear to see how I'm doing. The medic assures them that the swelling has gone down and I'll be fine as long as I keep off it for a couple of weeks.

When the medic has gone, I look at the men and say, "I really am sorry for how I landed on you two at the end of Living Scenery. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Ryan answers, "Not at all. I don't often get a young woman throwing herself on my lap. To be honest I quite liked it."

Colin responds with, "It didn't bother me. You only had a feel of me, you headbutted Ryan."

"But you looked so embarrassed." I say to Colin.

"Yeah," He says, going slightly red, "That's because I, um, because, I, kind of, liked it a little too much, if you get my meaning."

"Oh." I say, going red myself. "Well, it was kind of exciting for me too. I mean, it's not every day a British girl gets to sniff and touch the crotch of her two favourite celebs from across the pond."

Colin responds with, "Two favourite? I got the impression you prefer Ryan." Ryan seems a little surprised at this.

I reply, "Oh, I do like Ryan better, but you're a very close second, Colin. There's really not that much between you." At this point I look at Ryan and ask, "Is your back OK? Only, I know you have back problems and Colin did kind of fall on you back there."

He replies, "Yeah, my back is OK at the moment, thanks. You were really good at that game, by the way; remembering to keep moving my head, keeping my legs going. Not everyone remembers all those things." I kind of blush again at being complimented by THE Ryan Stiles.

Colin then chips in, "I'm really sorry about touching you in that, by the way."

I reply, "Don't be silly, it was her, not you. It's not as if you did it on purpose. Besides, I kind of liked it." Ryan looks at us kind of nonplussed, so I add, "When the other lady made Colin put his arms around you, she accidentally brushed Colin's hand over my boob."

Ryan laughs, "That explains the embarrassed sort of look then. I did wonder at that. What do you mean, you kind of liked it?"

"I mean, not counting doctors, I haven't been touched there by a man in seventeen years. So to be touched there, even accidentally, by a man I kind of fancy, sort of feels good. It's probably a good job women don't get visible boners like men do." At that point I turn beetroot and stop talking.

Ryan and Colin smile broadly at each other. Ryan then asks me, "How long are you in the States for?"

I reply, telling him a couple more weeks. Colin then asks me if I'd like to go grab a Starbucks with them. I agree and ask when. They say, "Oh, it'd have to be now. If we try to arrange anything else, something would come up to make us have to rearrange or cancel."

They agree that we'll all travel in Ryan's car, and come back for Colin's after. Colin helps me hobble along without hurting my ankle. When we get to Ryan's car, it has two front passenger seats, so I take the middle seat so that I'm sat next to both of them. We go to Starbuck's and they have a coffee and get me a fruit tea. We sit and chat for a long time.

When we finish in Starbuck's, we all pile back into Ryan's car. He takes us back to the studio to get Colin's car. When we arrive at the studio car park, Colin suggests we head back into the studio and have a little fun, as he knows it's empty now and won't be used again until tomorrow. Ryan agrees enthusiastically, so we go back into the studio.

It's still set up as it had been left at the end of filming. The players' chairs are at the back of the stage area, the host's desk is to the side, and next to the host's desk are a couple of chairs from the final game. I suggest starting with a hoedown, as it's one of my favourite games. When the other two give me looks of great distaste, I suggest that I do a hoedown verse and they don't have to join in. They decide to take seats as though they were in the audience. Ryan hums the piano tune to the hoedown as best he can and I start, "I really, really fancy Ryan Stiles, you see. I also like his friend, Colin Mochrie. I would really, really like to kiss them on the mouth. I'd also like to kiss them a little further south." Colin and Ryan both applaud as I feel myself go red, yet again.

We decide to play dead bodies, so Colin and Ryan move the two chairs from the side and place them in their usual places for the game. Ryan and I sit in the chairs and pretend to be dead.

Colin takes my hand and strokes it up and down Ryan's thigh, while making me say, "You're hot!"

He makes Ryan say, "You're hot, too!"

Then he lets go of my hand, leaving it resting on Ryan's upper thigh. Then I feel a hand stroking my thigh, from knee right up as far as it'll go without touching my mound. I feel my skirt ruffle, and it creeps up a little bit more with each stroke of Ryan's hand. Ryan's hand goes still and just rests on my upper thigh. Then my hand is placed on Ryan's chest, and I'm made to stroke his chest, in circles around one nipple, then the other. My hand is then slid down his abdomen and left to rest gently on his crotch. Then I feel Ryan's other hand touch my breast, stroking it in circles. I can feel my nipple harden, and I'm sure Ryan can too. Colin then moves Ryan's hand to my other breast, and my other nipple hardens to match the first. I can't help it, my hands, including the one on Ryan's crotch, squeezes slightly at the pleasure. Colin then takes my hand in his other hand, and while he's making Ryan fondle my breasts, he also makes me rub Ryan's crotch.

I can feel Ryan starting to rise under my hand, and it really is making me horny. Next, I feel Ryan's other hand on my leg move. My hand is left to rest on Ryan's semi hard bulge, while he's made to rub my breasts with one hand and stroke my leg with the other. It's not long before the hand stroking my leg is moved right up, so that each upward stroke touches my mound. Soon, Ryan's hand is moved directly onto my mound, under my skirt, (but over my underwear), and is stroking up and down between my legs. As Colin does this, I can feel Colin's hand also brushing my thigh. I'm starting to get wet now, and Ryan must have noticed, but I'm not sure Colin has yet. I can feel Ryan continuing to rise beneath my hand and I can't help squeezing and kneading his bulge slightly. It's taking a lot for me to not do anything more.

Suddenly, Colin's manipulation of Ryan's hands on my body stops, and I can't help but moan a little. He then takes my hand in his, and between us he undoes Ryan's fly. Colin then uses my hand to pull Ryan's cock out of his clothing. I voluntarily wrap my fingers around his shaft, as Colin moves my arm up and down, so that I'm wanking Ryan. Suddenly, I feel, without any manipulation from Colin, Ryan's fingers pulling my underwear sideways and slipping inside me; first one finger, then two. I moan audibly as Ryan moves his fingers around inside me in a magnificent way.

Suddenly, Colin pulls my hand off Ryan's piece, then the fingers disappear from inside me. I feel Colin lift me up to a standing position, then, while holding my hands, Colin pulls my underwear down to the ground. As he does this from behind me, I notice that Colin's cock has become somewhat enlarged too. I'm sat back on the chair for a while, and I hear a bit of scuffling and movement. Then Colin lifts me up in his arms, with one arm around my back and the other under my knees. He carries me a short distance, then he starts to lower me down. He doesn't put my feet on the floor, but bends down with me in his arms as I am. Then my feet touch the floor, followed very shortly by the feeling of Ryan's cock at my entrance. Ryan and I both gasp at this, and I'm lowered completely onto Ryan's enlarged cock. From the angle, I can tell that I'm facing Ryan's feet, not his head. Then I feel Colin's arms lift and lower me repeatedly on Ryan's dick. I fold my legs beneath me, as I take over the action myself, but keeping my eyes closed. I can hear Ryan starting to moan in pleasure, just as I moan and groan myself, unable to keep quiet. Next thing I know, there is another dick presenting itself at my mouth, and I understand that Colin wants me to suck him off, as I fuck his friend on the floor. I gladly oblige, and fill my mouth with gorgeous cock, as I pump more gorgeous cock with my pussy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

I wake up at about midday, not quite sure what was a dream and what was real last night. I’m certain that I injured my ankle, as it’s throbbing a bit now. I’m sure we went to Starbuck’s, and I definitely remember returning to the studio with them. I slowly realise that none of it was a dream, it was all real; starting the game of Dead Bodies, my hand stroking Ryan’s manhood, his fingers inside me, Colin lowering me onto Ryan, sucking and fucking at the same time, Colin shooting in my mouth while Ryan is shooting in my pussy, the enormous orgasm that gave me, and Colin fingering me while Ryan is driving me back to my hotel. I lay in bed trying to absorb the fact that it was all real.

As I lay there, thinking, the room’s phone rings. I pick it up and a voice says, “Room 27? This is reception. Just to make you aware, two gentlemen left a note at reception for you, if you could collect it some time. Thank you.” And the line goes dead.

I quickly get dressed and head downstairs. Reception hands over a small sealed envelope with the words ‘room 27’ written on it. I thank them and take it back up to my room before opening it. Inside, there is a single sheet of notepaper, which reads, “Good morning. Colin and I would like to thank you for last night. We really enjoyed playing those games with you. We’d like to see you again. If you are interested, we’ll be sat outside your hotel in my car tomorrow morning at 11. Hope to see you then. Ryan.”

I am so excited to be meeting up with them again. I had left home with the hope of simply seeing Ryan and Colin from the audience. Not only have I actually taken part in two games with them, but I’ve also had a sexual encounter with them and I’m meeting up with them again tomorrow.

I begin to wonder what I should wear. Where will they take me? What will we be doing? I spend the next hour or two going through my clothes, picking out one outfit, then changing it for another. In the end I settle for a mid thigh length skirt with tights (pantyhose), and a smart casual blouse. I spend what’s left of the day window shopping and sightseeing. I try to go to bed early that evening. I’m in my nighty and tucked up in bed by 10:30, but the combination of not getting up until noon and the possible events of the next day keep me awake half the night. Eventually, I drop off to sleep, to enjoy steamy dreams of Ryan and Colin.

My phone alarm wakes me up at 8:30, so that I can get some breakfast in the hotel. I throw on yesterday’s clothes to go down to breakfast in. I enjoy an American breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup. It feels a bit naughty to be having pancakes for breakfast. I run back up to my room to get ready. I start with a hot shower, then I take great care getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup. I don’t wear makeup often, certainly not every day, so it takes me a little while to get the look I want.

Eventually, I’m finished and ready to go. I check the time, it’s ten to. I grab my bag (purse) and make my way downstairs, feeling rather self conscious as I don’t often get dressed up. When I leave the hotel, Ryan and Colin are sitting in Ryan’s car, right outside the hotel entrance. They look at me and smile widely. I return a shy smile. Colin gets out of the passenger side and offers me the middle seat again, which I gratefully take.

Ryan says, “You look amazing.”

I go red and reply, “I wasn’t sure what to wear. I hope this is ok.”

Colin answers with, “It’s perfect,” while looking me up and down.

As we drive off, they tell me they are taking me out for lunch. When we arrive, Colin and Ryan each take an arm as we walk into the restaurant.

The waitress at the door says, “Good morning Mr Stiles, Mr Mochrie. Would you like your usual table?”

Ryan replies, “Yes please Andrea.”

She leads us to a table in a quiet corner. When we have drinks and lunch menus, we are left alone by the staff.

“We have lunch here every day when we’re filming Whose Line,” Says Colin, “Though it’s usually just the two of us.”

All through lunch they both drop sexual innuendos every other sentence, teasing verbally, but maintaining minimal physical contact. They ask endless questions about me and my life; have I ever been married (no), do I have any children (yes, one), how come I went so long without sex (never found the right guy after my son’s father), and so the questions continue. But it’s not all about me, I find out about them too. The most interesting thing I find out is that though they are both married, which I already knew, their wives are open to them being sexually active with other women.

When lunch is over, we go back to the car. I climb into the middle again and buckle up. Ryan and Colin get in too, but they don’t buckle their seat belts up yet.

Colin looks at me and asks, “So, are you ready for some more games yet?”

I reply, “What, here?”

Ryan responds with, “Are we playing Questions Only?”

I say, “Do you realise I’ve never played this game before?”

Colin says, “Is that right?”

Ryan asks, “Did you enjoy yourself the other night?”

I have to stop and think how I could answer that with a question. Eventually, I come up with, “Could we do it again some time?”

Colin says, “Do you mean right now?”

So I reply, “Can you think of a better time?”

Ryan then asks, “Can I kiss you?”

And I answer, “You have to ask?”

As Ryan presses him lips to mine, Colin says, “So what should I do?”

I don’t answer right away, as I’m enjoying being kissed by Ryan.

After a short while, Ryan breaks off and asks Colin, “What are you asking me for?”

I say to Colin, “Would you take a look at these for me?” And I unbutton my blouse.

Colin gently cups a hand over each breast and says, “Would you remove your bra for me please?”

I take my blouse off completely, angle myself so my back is to Ryan and say, “Will you help me Ryan?”

Ryan asks, “Like this?” And unclasps my bra.

I pull it off and say to Colin, “Is that better?”

He starts fondling my breasts and says, “Do you like this?”

Before I can think up a response, Ryan says to me, “Shall we continue?”

So I reply, “Where were we?”

Ryan answers with, “Weren’t we doing this?” And kisses me again.

The passion begins to build in me as Ryan’s tongue explores my mouth and Colin’s hands explore my chest.

After a while, Colin asks me, “Do you mind if I have a taste of these?”

I struggle to think of a question response, so Ryan says, “Don’t you know she’ll love it?”

Colin answers, “Are you sure?”

So Ryan replies, “Haven’t you seen her expression?”

I butt in at this point and ask, “Will you stop talking please?” And I kiss Ryan passionately.

Colin chuckles a bit, then closes his mouth around my breast, while still fondling and kneading the other. I gasp into Ryan’s mouth as Colin’s mouth does amazing things to my nipples and boobs.

After a while I say, “Could you hold on a moment?” I lift my bum off the seat, pull my tights and knickers down to my ankles and my skirt up to my waist. Then I say, “Would you mind continuing where you were before?”

As Colin sucks my boobs and Ryan kisses me passionately again, I start to play with my clit. I moan into Ryan’s mouth as my body starts to build the pleasure.

Ryan mutters, “May I?” Moves my hand and takes over pleasuring my clit.

It’s not long before I’m crying out as my body spasms with orgasm. Ryan and Colin continue pleasuring me after my climax. Ryan slips a couple of fingers inside me as he continues to assault my mouth with his, and Colin is still enjoying the taste of my boobs. As Ryan’s fingers start driving me crazy again, Colin slides a hand over my belly, briefly brushes a finger around my bellybutton, then moves down to my pubic hair. With Ryan pumping his hand in and out of my pussy, stroking my g spot with every move, Colin starts playing with my clit. Soon I’m crying out, as I shudder with another orgasm, a much bigger one this time, that seems to go on and on as the men continue their assault on my body.

When the peak of my climax is finally over, Colin and Ryan sit back and watch me as I recover and come down.

I mutter, “That was amazing, but now I want cock.”

Ryan and Colin both laugh.

Ryan says, “Let’s go somewhere a little more private first.”

I redress myself as Ryan drives. I can’t help kneading my boobs with one hand and stroking my pussy with the other. Knowing they are watching is just turning me on more.

We arrive at a large house with a gated drive. Inside, I’m taken on a tour. There are 2 lounges, a games room with pool table and stuff, a large kitchen, a dining room, downstairs toilet and more on the ground floor. Upstairs, there’s Ryan’s room, Colin’s room and loads of spare bedrooms, all of them en-suite.

As they show me the last room, they both go and sit on the large bed. It’s a king size bed, with a railing type headboard. I go sit on the bed between them, and look from one to the other. Without saying a word, Colin kisses me passionately. While I’m engaged in kissing Colin, with my body angled toward him, Ryan reaches round from behind and takes my boobs in his hands, massaging my breasts. After a while, Ryan reaches under my blouse, undoes my bra and continues to massage my breasts under my clothes, flicking, pulling and twisting my nipples. I start moaning with pleasure into Colin’s mouth, Ryan is driving me crazy.

After a while, they both stop. They lie me down on the bed and tie my wrists to the headboard with scarves they seem to have produced from nowhere. Ryan starts undoing the buttons on my blouse while Colin removes my shoes, tights and knickers. When I am lying there with my boobs on show and my skirt around my waist, Ryan kisses my mouth once, then leaves a trail of little kisses down, until he reaches my chest. Then he proceeds to lick, suck and kiss every inch of my breasts, before showing my nipples that he is just as talented with his tongue as Colin is. During this, Colin has been enjoying watching, but now he spreads my legs and starts licking my pussy and clit. As they bring me to another climax I squeal and thrust my hips, my juices leaking everywhere.

As soon as the orgasm is over, Ryan takes his cock out. He starts stroking his already hard cock, but I ask him if I could taste it. He smiles broadly at me and lies 90 degrees to me, across my head. He moans a little with pleasure as I willingly take him into my mouth. I suck and swirl my tongue over every inch of his cock that I can. After a while, Colin lifts my feet onto his shoulders and slowly pushes himself inside me. I moan onto Ryan’s dick as Colin thrusts in me, sliding out slowly, then pushing in hard, again and again, faster and faster. Ryan cums first this time, filling my mouth with the heavenly taste of his cum. I quickly swallow the load as Ryan pulls out and sits up, while Colin is still fucking my pussy hard, my hands still tied above my head. I cum next, before Colin, screaming out with the pleasure of my best orgasm yet. Ryan is now sitting on a chair, enjoying the show. Colin seems to be able to really last, as he keeps pounding my pussy, grunting in pleasure. As I start to approach yet another climax, I can sense that Colin is nearly done. I squeal yet again as I peak. During this orgasm, though, I feel the change in Colin, and he shoots his load right up inside me, causing me to yell and scream louder as his orgasm intensifies mine.

When we are all decent and back downstairs with a hot drink in our hands, Ryan says to me, “Our wives can’t wait to meet you. We’ve told them all about the fun we had with you the other night and they can’t wait to come and see it for themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a long time coming, I wasn't sure I could write it.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later I find myself in Colin’s car, on our way to the restaurant. Ryan is already there with their wives, Pat and Deb, who I’ll be meeting for the first time. I'm a bit nervous, I know they said their wives are fine with them being with other women, but I'm still half expecting hostility from them.

As Colin parks next to Ryan's car he says to me, “Don't be so worried, I'm sure they'll love you.”

I reply, “It's just that this is such a new situation for me. I've never been with another woman’s husband before, let alone meeting her, or getting her approval.”

“It'll be fine,” He says, “Trust me.” And he gives me a supportive hug.

We go into the restaurant and the waitress at the door shows us to the table. As they come into view, Ryan, who has his arm around a woman, presumably his wife, smiles broadly at us and waves. Pat and Deb introduce themselves and shake my hand, whereas Ryan greets me with a hug. We are seated around a circular table, with me sat between Colin and Ryan, seemingly so they can ‘accidentally’ touch my thighs and boobs every now and then. During dinner, I'm surprised at how comfortable I feel around their wives. They seem just as lovely as the husbands, and just as willing to throw around the innuendos.

Pat says, “So you like improv then?”

I reply, “I love watching it, I couldn't do it myself, though.”

Deb replies, “I don't know, from what I've heard you did a pretty good Hoedown verse, and you impressed our men with your Questions Only skills too.”

I go a little red, but don't know how to respond.

She then asks, “So, what got you interested in watching improv then?”

“Your husbands really.” I reply, “I saw them on a Whose Line clip and was hooked.”

“Yeah, they are pretty amazing.” Says Pat.

When dinner is done we all head out to the cars. I'm unsure which car to go to, but Ryan solves my problem by putting one arm around his wife and the other arm around me and steering us both toward his car. As he guides us he reaches his hands down, takes his wife’s breast in one hand and my breast in the other, taking us both by surprise.

Colin turns and says, “Don’t start without us. The fun’s not supposed to start till we get back to the house.”

Ryan just laughs. He hands his car keys to Pat and climbs into the middle seat. Pat seems unfazed by this, so I shrug and take my seat. As soon as the engine is running, Ryan puts a hand on Pat’s leg, and one on mine. He starts to rub his hands up and down our thighs. After a while, the hand on Pat’s leg creeps under her skirt.

Pat says, “Not me honey, I’m driving.”

He then put his hand under my skirt instead, rubbing the very top of my thigh. He then rubs my pussy, but is surprised by my lack of underwear. He chuckles appreciatively, then proceeds to tease me. He rubs a finger around my lips, but refuses to insert it in me. Every now and then, he purposely brushes my clit, but only one stroke, before returning to my pussy lips.

When we get out of the car at the house, Colin says, “By the look of her, Ryan, you've been having some fun. I thought I said to wait for us.”

Pat answers, “Don't worry, you didn't miss anything too exciting, just a bit of teasing.”

I follow them into the house and we all go up to one of the bedrooms. Pat and Deb sit on chairs at the side of the room.

Pat says, “I'd like to hear a Hoedown before we continue.”

Ryan and Colin start to protest, but Deb says, “Yeah, me too. I'd like to hear the verse from the other day, if you still remember it.”

Pat adds, “And I'd like to hear a verse from each of you to go with it.”

When the men continue to argue, the women make it clear that nothing will happen in this bedroom until they have heard their Hoedown. So I stand up, facing the women. Colin stands next to me, and Ryan next to him.

I start with the verse I gave at the studio that first night. “I really, really fancy Ryan Stiles, you see. I also like his friend, Colin Mochrie. I would really, really like to kiss them on the mouth. I'd also like to kiss them a little further south."

Colin thinks for a while then gives his verse. “You said you like Ryan, You want to kiss him too. If I wasn't married, I might agree with you. You know, I would look at him, And I would say, I love you, Ryan. But that would make me gay.”

Ryan muses over things for a bit, before adding his contribution, “Hey, guess what Colin? She said she likes you too. I'm willing to share you know, Just her, me and you. I really can't wait To get this woman home. I'm sure our wives won't mind Watching us give her a bone.”

Pat and Deb look delighted, then Deb says, “Now, how about showing us what you got up to in the car.”

Colin joins Pat and Deb on chairs at the side of the room. Ryan sits on the edge of the bed and beckons me to sit next to him. I’m a bit self conscious at first, with so many pairs of eyes on me. Ryan starts teasing me again, stroking my pussy lips and only occasionally brushing my clit.

After a while Colin says, “Ok Ryan, you can stop teasing her now.”

Ryan pushes three fingers in at once. I moan and push my hips, trying to get his fingers in deeper. Almost unthinking, I grab Ryan’s crotch as he finger fucks me wonderfully. I undo his fly and pull out his semi-erect penis, rubbing my hand up and down his length. Before I reach climax, Ryan bends me over the edge of the bed, showing our spectators my rear end, then he rubs the tip of his cock around the outside of my pussy, before slamming his entire length inside me in one mighty thrust.

I shout out, “OH YES. Fuck me doggy style, Ryan. Make me cum!”

Ryan obliges, and slams his cock into me over and over again. I orgasm pretty soon, my muscles spasming around his delicious cock. But he’s not done yet, and continues to pound me from behind. I can feel he’s close, and as I spasm again with another orgasm, Ryan yells out and shoots his load in my pussy. We stay there for a while, still connected, before Ryan pulls out, spins me round and kisses me passionately.

He then looks at Pat and asks, “How was that, honey?”

Curious, I look also. Pat answers with a groan of pleasure as she pumps a vibrator in her own pussy. Sat next to her, Deb has impaled herself on Colin. I’m beginning to understand, as watching them quickly arouses me again, and I find myself reaching for my clit. Colin and Deb cum together with matching cries of pleasure, and Pat is not far behind.

Pat then goes and passionately kisses her husband. Deb goes over and starts stripping off Ryan’s clothes, so he ends up standing there in the nude, kissing his wife. The women then push him down on the bed. Pat takes his penis in her mouth, while Deb sits on his face. Colin guides me into a seat at the side, and we watch their wives playing with Ryan. Soon I realise I’m playing with my clit, as what I’m watching is turning me on again. Colin takes my hand away from myself and wraps it around his cock, before he takes over what my hand had been doing. So I’m sat there, wanking Colin with him fingering me, as we watch Ryan being fucked by his own wife, and licking out Colin’s wife.

As the trio on the bed get closer to their orgasms, Colin stands and moves his chair away from the wall. He then stands me up and bends me over the back of it, so that my posterior is sticking out, but I’m still able to watch the fun on the bed. As Deb cries out with the passion of an orgasm, leaking juices all over Ryan’s face, Colin slides his dick inside my pussy from behind. I watch Ryan and his wife make passionate love, as Colin thrusts his dick in me over and over, bringing me multiple orgasms and turning my legs to jelly. After a while, Ryan and Pat cry out as they cum together, leaving Colin and me as the sole entertainment in the room. Pat strokes Ryan’s penis, as Colin makes me cum, yet again. When Ryan is hard and standing up, Pat whispers something to him. He gets up, and Deb sits on the bed, watching with Pat, as Ryan walks over to me, and offers his penis to my mouth. I open wide and he slides his dick in, grunting as I suck his dick. Ryan and Colin find the perfect rhythm between them, as one fucks my pussy and the other fucks my face, while I’m just struggling to cope with the pure pleasure they are giving me. I cry out once again as I achieve another orgasm, this time Colin pumps his load into me from behind as Ryan fills my mouth with cum. I squeal and shake uncontrollably, as their cum filling me intensifies my orgasm.

When the men slide their penises out of me, I remain there a while longer, trying to recover from my latest climax.

Then I sit myself down on one of the chairs and say, “Wow. That was just awesome. Do you do this sort of thing often?”

Pat replies, “We share with each other all the time.”

Colin adds, “We don’t often have a fifth person in the group though.”

We all go downstairs then, to get some supper and coffee. We discuss the events of the evening and plan for the rest of my time here. I feel lucky to know Colin and Ryan in such a personal way and rather excited about the rest of my stay in the US.


End file.
